An Angel Back Home
by CharmingIGleek
Summary: Au Setting in Season 1. Grams told the girl about their power. They became the charmed ones soon after her death. But a fight over Roger tear them apart. Phoeb cames back home and they find that their little sister who thwt assumed to be death is alive nd in danger. PiLeo PhCole PrAndy.
1. Phoebe Back home

I DON'T own any of Charmed Character they belong to WORNER BROS STUDIOS.

Prue- 24 Andy- 24

Piper- 22 Leo- 24 (moral age)

Phoebe- 18

Paige- 16

Phoebe stopped in front of the door from a Victorian manor on the Pretescott Street. "Should I come in?" _She said to herself. "What am I going to say, what I'm going to do… _

Piper- Phoebe? _She opened the door and hugged her. _

Piper- Phoebe, are you ok? Oh God you are hurt. _Phoebe had a cut on her front head and some braises at her arms._

Phoebe- It was nothing where is… _Before she could finish Prue hugged her tight. _

Phoebe- I'm so sorry I shouldn't' had left… I was so scare…

Prue- I'm sorry to I act like an idiot I should believe at you not Roger.

Piper- This doesn't matter anymore; all that matter is that we are together again.

Prue- We need to face the true we are witches.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper- Phoebe, why did you get that, stop being a kid we don't believe in that stuff.

Phoebe- But grams said… _The spirit board started to move A-T_

Prue- Grams were delousing from the meds…

Phoebe – Guys, I think that I'm delousing now. _The looked T-I C_

Prue- ATTIC?

Piper- Ok that was weird.

Prue- What game are you playing Phoebe? Because I'm not likening.

Phoebe- I'm not doing nothing, If you guys don't believe me I'm just going to sleep. _She left_

_Phoebe walked on up steers but she didn't went to her room._

Phoebe- I'm going to check this out. _She went to the attic. The younger Hallowell opened the door._

Phoebe- Weird this is always looked. _The first thing that she saw was a big book. As soon as she touched the pages turned on their own. She stars to read._

"Hear now the word from the witches;

The secrets that we hide in the night;

The eldest gods are evocate here;

In this night and in the hour;

I call upon the ancient power;

Give the power to we sisters three;

Give us the power, we want the power"

_At the next morning the girls were having breakfast. Phoebe was in her way to the bathroom when she tripped and started to levited._

Phoebe- Help me! _Prue move her hand but before she could get Phoebe she made her be throw away. _

Piper- Phoebe are you ok?

Phoebe- Yes. Do you believe me now?

Prue- So this is it! We have power;

Piper- You guys have I have nothing to do with that. Tow witches! _Phoebe threw a piece of cake at Piper but when she made her move the cake stopped in air._

Phoebe- See you have a power

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of Flash back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Phoebe- Ahhh! _She Phoebe when Piper started to make an curative on her cut._

Piper- I have to clean this or you prefer Prue to do it.

Phoebe- No thank you. _Piper was the middle sister she always were more sweet and kind. Prue the eldest was different… She was more protective but she was really hard sometimes. Phoebe love them bout more than anything._

Prue- Who did this to you? _She said with angry in her voice she just wanted to strangle who ever had hurt her baby sister._

Phoebe- A demon but I got ride from him.

Piper- Are you hurt in someplace else? Asked Piper in a worry tone.

Phoebe- No. Talking about hurt did spoke with Leo? _Leo was Piper's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend Piper had broke up with him cause he hide from her the existence of magic the fact that he was a whitelighter, a kind of guardian angel for witches. _

Piper- We got back together but he is in some important conference with the elders. _The elders were mediators from the Gods. They could heal and orb( molecular teleportation) like whitelighter. They also could destroy things and a lot more._

Phoebe- Is good to know, I'm going to get some sleep, I'm exhausted.

Piper- You don't want to me cook you something, you must be starving.

Phoebe- No I'm too tired.

Prue- Phoebe, are you felling alright? _Prue putted her hand on her front head. _

Phoebe- I'm but I really need sleep.

Prue- Ok than. Night Phoebes. _She hugged Phoebe_

Phoebe- Night.

Piper- Hey, don't worry she is going to be ok.

Prue- I know but… I just can't stop not worry… She was been alone all this time… Is just I had been always there to protect her, I'm just not used to don't be there for her.

Piper- Prue, Phoebe only have been gone for a few weeks she is a big girl now you won't be able to watch her 24 hour for the rest of our lives, I know that you want to, and so do I but we need to trust her.

Prue-You right. You always so mature… I think that if wasn't for you me and Phoebe would have killed each other.

Piper- Probably that time that Phoebe took your favorite dolly, I think that I was about six, so were around eight and Phoebe was only four…

Prue- I remember, I think that was really pissed at her… I wanted to throw her taught the window but you convinced me that wasn't a good idea.

Piper- Good times…

Prue- I steal feel so guilt for all the Roger's thing.

Piper- Prue…

Prue- The worse thing is to know that he tried to hurt her…And she couldn't tell me cause I was accusing…

Piper- Prue we can't turn back time what we need to do is gate Phoebe to talk about this and help her to get over.

Prue- You right Pipe. Is just hard. Like today wasn't hard already.

Piper- It would be Paige's birthday. _Paige was there baby sister she had died when she as three. They never knew how it happened._

Prue- After all this the is years is steal so hard.

Piper- Yes. I steal remember how she used to jump in my bad when she had a nightmare.

Prue- She was your baby. She always rather to be in you lap then with me or even Grams.

Piper- Yeah! _She said with tears in her eyes._

_At the middle of the night Prue remember to get one extra blanket for Phoebe. Her room was colder. She found Phoebe hugged to her pillow. Prue put the cover over her._

Prue- I thought that you would be could.

Phoebe- I am. Thanks. _Prue put the cover over her and realize that her sister was crying. She laid next to her. _

Prue- Came here kiddo. _Phoebe rested her head on Prue's chest and cried like a little girl. _ _She didn't know what to say she stood there all night._


	2. The True Comes Out

_The next day the sisters were cleaning up the attic when… _

Piper- Hey the pages flipped on they own…

Phoebe- So the book wants to tell us something… _Prue went to the book._

Prue- Here says that is spell to summon ghosts…

Piper- Maybe who wants to tell us something is up there wants to tell us something…

Prue- Ok but we will need a candle pentagram. _They made it._

Prue/Piper/ Phoebe- Here this words here my cry spirits from the other side; Came to me; I summon you thee… cross now the great devise.

Piper- Grams?

Grams- Hey my darlings.

Phoebe- Is that really you? How is this possible?

Grams- Everything is possible when magic is around. _Grams walked true the candles and hug the sisters._

Prue- So you made the pages flipped?

Grams- Yes, I have something really important to tell you guys.

Piper- So? What is the big secret?

Prue-Mom?

Patty- When you were young we lied to you. We lied about Paige.

Piper- Why that matter she is dead!

Patty- No she is not. We hid her to protect her.

Piper- How could you do that! You know how much we suffered when…

Grams- Darling we know but the elder were afraid of her powers they wanted to lock her up there we just wanted to give her a chance for her to have a life.

Patty- But her foster parents died in a car accident a few months ago. We convince the elders to let her came back home.

Prue- Is she hurt?

Patty- No she orbed from the car, but now won't take too long till darklighter go after her.

Piper-so where is her?

Grams- You guys will have to find on your own. 

Piper- How can you just do that why didn't you told us before? Why aren't you helping us?

Grams- I tough that she was ok with her adoptive family and…

Phoebe- Grams she is our sister is not fear you guys hide her from us for all this years. Let us cry for her death!

Patty- We were just trying to protect her. But now you guys need to find her before some evil does.

Prue- We will mom. I promise. But we need to know more about her.

Patty- Sorry but I can't.

Piper- Look you can't just flutter here after all this years and say; bay the away lied about you sister she is not death and she is in danger but we won't tell nothing about her cause we think that will be really funny IF you just find out on your own!

Grams-Piper…

Prue- Piper is right we need your help to find her! _They just vanished._

Piper- Oh grate…

Phoebe- I can't believe in what they just did…

Prue- Guys we need to focus in find our sister.

Piper- Yes, but should have hundreds of 16 year old Paige's girls in the world!

Prue- So we gonna star for San Francisco, I will talk to Andy. _And was Prue's boyfriend that day since high school he was a parole._

Phoebe- Ok, I'm going to the computer look for news of deaths in car crashes.

Piper- I'm going to look for something at the book. And I will call Leo. Leo! _A blond young men orbed in._

Leo- I was really…

Piper- I already know. But we have another sister. Paige is alive _Piper told the roll history._

Leo- How are you guys handling with that.

Prue- I don't know yet but we can't ignore this.

Leo- But you have to know that she is not the baby girl that you meet.

Piper- We do but we will need some time to get used with that.

Phoebe- Yes, for now we need to make sure that she will be save so we will have time to think about everything else.

_Prue knock at Andy's apartment._

Andy- Hey dear. _He kissed her._

Prue- Hey. She said sadly. 

Andy- What is going on?

Prue- I find one letter from my grams. And I said that we…

Andy- What says Prue…

Prue- Says that that baby sister we thought was death is alive.

Andy- What?

Prue- Yeah, she was stole was three. She ever told us cause se didn't think that we could handle with that.

Andy- What do you know about her.?

Prue- She is 16, and her parents were killed in crash a few months.

Andy- And how you know that?

Prue- Yeah…I

Andy-You explain later. I'm going to help. We are going to find her. _He hugged her._

Prue- Thank you Andy I love you.

Andy- I love you too.

Are you ok with that.

Prue- I don't now. I…

Andy- Came here. _Prue rest her head on his chest._

Prue- I don't know what to think…

Andy- Just give time, things will get better.

_Phoebe was sat at her bad with her laptop on her lap. It as April 21, at that day two months ago she had almost broke her relation cheap with Prue. She felt a shill. She putted the computer on the bad. She sat ant rest her had on her knees. Prue slowly walked in. _

Prue- Honey? Are you ok? _She sat next to her little sister. _

Prue- I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you! I'm sorry that I let he hurt you. 

Phoebe- He was so disgusting. We was almost doing but I escaped. I said that I would tell you and I ran. But when I got home you weren't there. You were with him! He told you that I had hit him and you believed! I was so scare Prue.

Prue- Kiddo I wish that I could turn back time and fix this but I can't!

Phoebe- Don't do that again. _Prue wrapped her arm over her and held her tight._

Prue- I love you so much Phoebe I promise that I will never fail on you again.

Phoebe- Prue can you stay here with me?

Prue- Of course.

Phoebe- Didn't left because I was mad at you I was scare of him. While I was in New York every night I could fell him trying to touch me. I dreamed him every single night. I was scared of dad. I finally had the change to know him and he was trying to be nice to me but I just couldn't be near him. And all that I wanted was to came back home. I needed you Prue. Only could make me fell safe but you didn't believed me! _Prue just held her tight. _

Prue- I'm so sorry kiddo. He is not going to hurt. I won't let honey.

_For the past four mouths the sisters looker for there sister… They started to imagine how she would be… With the time they start to wonder if she was ok, if she was eating, or if she was could, or hurt or scare, they star to worry about her like the worry with each other…_

_Piper woke in the middle of night. She could not stop to think about her baby sister. _

"_She must be so scared and she had no one to take care of her, to tell that things are going to be ok." _

_She started to flip the book's pages …_

"The call for a lost witch". May work. _Piper putted the ingredients on a bowl._

Piper- "Power of the witches rise;

Cross unseen across the skies; 

Came to us we call you near;

Came to us and settle here;"

"Blood to blood I summon you thee. Blood to blood return to me"

_She cut her hand and threw her blood on the bowl. _

_Next week._

_Leo orbed in at the manor Piper kissed him._

Leo-Girls, the elder think that he Source found out about her and they are pissed.

Leo- We need find her quickly the elders had afraid…

Prue- They can't hurt her… I won't let.

Phoebe-WE won't let.

Piper- Tell them that we will protect her!

Phoebe- You heard her.

Prue- Listen she is our sister and we think that she probably trough enough in all this month that is spend alone so we won't let they or anybody put her in any more pain. Doesn't matter what it takes.

Leo- You right I'm going to talk with them. _He kissed Piper and orbed out._

Prue- Phoebe, get ready for school, I'll drive you.

Phoebe-But…

Prue- No buts just go!

Phoebe- Ok!

_Leo orbed back._

Piper- How was up there?

Leo- They said that they will help you guys how ever they could but she steal not a whitelighter or witch so she is out the radar.

Piper- Good.

Leo- Honey what is wrong. _He hugged her._

Piper-I don't know is just I'm having this bad felling… like she was calling for us.

Leo- You guys probably have a magic connection. 

Piper- Is possible that this has something to do with the spell that that I had cast?

Leo- Piper, you couldn…

Piper- Leo I needed ok, my instincts were saying me that.

Leo- Piper is that the elders will be pissed if they see that you used magic to find her.

Piper- Screw the elder! Is they fault that she didn't grew up with us, is they fault that she is throwing god know what.

Leo- I this could put her in the Source radar!

Piper- What did you expect me to do.

Leo- I 'm sorry…

Piper-It's ok. I shouldn't put the blame on you. I love you.

Leo- I love you too._ He hugged her_

_Prue got in on Andy's office._

Andy- Hey baby. _They kissed._

Prue- Hey, did you find anything?

Andy- Yes. I think I did. _He took a file. _

Andy- Her name is Paige Matthews. Her adoptive parents dead on a car crash… _Prue looked to the picture. She couldn't ignore how that girl looked to herself on that age. _

Prue- It's her… she…

Andy- She reminds me of you when you were about her age.

Prue- What are we going to do?

Andy- Talk to Phoebe, here says that she was transferred to the Baker High.

Prue- oh gosh, I'm going home. Bay

Andy- By.

Prue- Tank you for everything. _They kissed and she left_


	3. Phoebe and Paige

Phoebe got in on refectory and went to her friends. She saw a black hair girl who called her attention she had so sandiness on her brow eyes.

Phoebe- Hey.

Girl-Hey.

Phoebe- Are you new here what is your name?

Girl- I'm Paige. _Phoebe shaved when she hear that name._

Phoebe- Pleasure, I'm Phoebe. _She took that girl and got into a premonition. _

_A couple that she recognized as her mother Patty Haliwell and Sam Wilder got in on church with a child on their arms. Their eyes was as sad as that girls ones._

Phoebe- Oh god…

Paige- What is wrong?

Phoebe-I just remember that I have a Math test today, I totally forgot, my sister is going to kill me.

Paige-I know how you fell.

Phoebe-Your parents are mad?

Paige- My parents… my adoptive parents they dead a few months ago… And I don't have anybody else so I live on a foster home but they don't gate happy when I take bad grades… I sorry I even know you I shouldn't…

Phoebe- Is ok I know how you feel my mother dead when I was little and my dad he just left so I was raised by my grandma but she passed 8 months ago.

Paige- So someone has almost as much tragedy as me. But you steal have your sister.

Phoebe- I have two actually but only one of them constantly try to kill me, but I tank for have them every day. But you said that you were adopted, did ever thought about look for you birth family?

Paige- Yeah but if my birth parents didn't want me when I was borne why would they want now? _Phoebe noted the hurt on Paige's voice and decided not to force. _

Paige- I gate go to my English class, so nice to meet you.

Phoebe- You too.

_Phoebe steal had biology class but she was just crazy to talk to her sisters. Phoebe run home she normally would take half hour walking home from school but she only took 10 minutes. _

Piper- Phoebe what are you doing home this soon? And why are so sweat?

Phoebe- I…I find our sister.

Piper- You what?

Phoebe- That was a new girl on my school and she looked so sad, she just called by attention and when I touched her I had a premonition; I saw mom and Sam giving a baby on a church.

Piper- How is she? How she look like?

Phoebe- She is beautiful, she looks like Prue but she has your nose and my eyes. She looks like porcelain doll.

Prue-Guys I find your sister.

Phoebe- So did I. _She told her he roll story. _

Piper- But what we do next?

Phoebe- Call her to come over.

Prue- Don't you think that would be a little fast?

Phoebe- Yeah but I couldn't do different. I want so bed to tell her everything, especially when she told me that she was living on a bed foster home.

Piper- What? Our sister is living on a bed foster home that is just inacceptable.

Prue- We need do something. I will talk to Andy about the roll legal think.

Piper- Ok I will see what I can do. _Prue left, Phoebe went to her room and Piper walked to the kitchen. _

_Leo orbed in._

Leo-Hey baby. _He kissed her._

Piper- Hey.

Leo- What happened? You look tense. _Piper explained him the roll situation._

Leo- Sweet we need go slow, she had trough a lot we can just throw a new family without mention magic on her.

Piper-I know honey, butit's hurt to know that she has anyone.

Leo- We already knew that.

Piper- Yeah but I had some hope that she had some friend or… Someone to watch over her. To take care over her she must be so scare.

Leo- Honey you just need to be patient soon she will be home and you and your sister you give all that she need.

Piper- Thank you baby you are the best.

Leo- I love you.

Piper- I love you too. _They kissed._

_Prue got in at the police station._

Andy- I didn't expected to see so soon.

Prue- Phoebe spoke with Paige today.

Andy- So?

Prue- I want your help o get Paige's guard.

Andy- Do you think that is a little bit o soon?

Prue- I just want to get everything ready when we tell her.

Andy- Prue clam down…

Prue- I can't calm down, she is my sister and she is totally alone…

Andy- But she won't be for too long.

Prue- I hope so.

At that night the three sisters laid on Prue's bed.

Phoebe- What we do?

Prue- Phoebe, we need to get close from her but you need to be careful to not scare her.

Phoebe- Is easy for you to say you don't have o be in front of her.

Prue- Yah poor Phoebe, you are the only one who can see her so bit your tongue and don't ruin everything!

Piper- You tow, stop! You are acting like tow kids! This isn't easy for any of us but we need focus on Paige.

Prue- I'm sorry Phoebe. I was hard on you.

Phoebe- It's ok. _She laid her head on Prue's shoulder. _

Piper- Good, those' are my girls.

_For the past weeks Phoebe got pretty close. But she didn't asked her to go to the manor yet._

Phoebe- So how you went on biology?

Paige- I took a B.

Phoebe- Oh grate, smart ass. 

Phoebe- Let's go to the Tasty.

Paige- No I'm sort of money.

Phoebe- Don't worry about this. Let's go. _They were walking on the street when a trio of blond girl came._

Phoebe- Hey Mindy. Carly, Meg.

Mindy- Why are you walking with the foster girl? Do feel sorry for her?

Phoebe- Mindy, stop.

Paige- Is ok, let's go away Phoebe's. 

Carly- No yet. _She held Paige's arm._

Meg- You will listen all we have to say. Foster bitch.

Mandy- Do you know that she killed her own parent's? _Paige started to cry._

- Is better you stay away from her cause she ruins everything touches. Smart was her mother that threw her away…

Phoebe- That is enough! _She just punched Mandy's face and she fall. Carly punches Paige so Phoebe gave her a kick. Meg try to hit her but she kick's the bimbo on the face. _

Phoebe- Let's run before someone came. _They walk away. _

Paige- Way did you do that?

Phoebe- Cause you are my… my friend and I couldn't just let they speak with you like that. Oh you are hurt. Let's go to my place so my sister Piper can make a curative,

Paige- Ok, I don't want to show up bleeding at the foster home.

Piper was cleaning the kitchen when Phoebe got in. She almost had an heart attack when saw that girl. She knew that was Paige she could reconaize that chocolate borrow eyes an hundred of years. She was bleeding. "Calm down Piper"

Phoebe- Piper this is my friend Paige, Paige this is my second elder sister Piper.

Piper- Nice too meet you. You hurt what happened? _Phoebe told her what had happened while Piper made a cleaned Paige's cut. _

Paige- Out!

Piper- Sorry honey, but I need to clean this we don't want to get infected. _Piper was so candy no one has been like that with her for a long. She had an odd felling like she had been there before, like she had known Piper before and she had the same thing with Phoebe when she first matt her._

Paige- Tank you. _As they talked Phoebe text to Prue._

Piper-You're welcome.

_`Prue was seated at her table when her cell biped. " Paige is here."_

Prue- Oh god!

Men- Prudence I need you on a photo…

Prue-Not now I gate go my sister is sick at home. _She ran to her car._

Prue got in her house.

Piper- Prue hey, you came lunch at home!

Phoebe- Hey Prue, this is my friend Paige, Paige this is my big sister Prue.

Prue- Hey nice to meet.

Paige- You too. _She got that feeling again everything seamed so familiar._

Prue- So what happened to your head? _They told the roll history._

Prue- I can't believe that those girls did that, I'm going to your school tomorrow!

Phoebe- Prue I hit them first and was out of school if you go you will get us in trouble.

Prue- Ok.

Phoebe- You are too much over protective, I'm a big girl.

Prue- Phoebe we already talked about this.

Phoebe- Ok we did but…

Piper- You tow, stop fighting Paige will think that we are freaks.

**Paige's POV**

They are acting so weird, but I feel like home is so odd, is feel save and welcome. I wish that I were they sisters too. I fell like I have been is this house before.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

Paige- No is funny, is exactly like Phoebe told me. You always stopping them from kill each other.

Prue- So what else Phoebe told you about us?

Paige- Well she told that you are super protector but you are the best, that are an amazing photographer, that Piper is an overreact person and really candy also that you are great chef.

Piper- I'm not overreact… ok just some times.

Paige- She also said that Piper dates a doctor, and Prue dates a coop.

Prue- We already spoke a lot about us, now I want to know about you.

Paige- Where I live… Is more like a place to sleep. Since I get there at 7h and take all Bs I'm ok.

Piper- The food at there must suck. You can came here whenever you want.

Paige- Thank you a lot… is just anybody has been so nice to me since…

Piper- We knows what are going trough we just want to help. _Piper took her hand. _

Paige- Is better I go…

Prue-Paige, is ok you can stay if you want.

Paige- I just don't understand…

Piper- I know that is weird but we like you, we want help.

Paige- But you guys even know me…

Phoebe- No…No I told than everything about you.

Piper- We know that you like to draw and sing that you love macaroni with cheese and hates chemistry. And by the away is going to be our dinner. _Piper started to cook. _

Piper- Phoebe can you set the table, the food is almost ready.

Phoebe- Ok.

Piper- Dinner is ready. _Piper served everyone._

Paige- This food is really delicious.

Piper- Tank you.

Phoebe- You should accept our offer.

**Paige's POV**

I fell like home in here… But is hard to believe that something good like this is happening with me. I wish that were always like this but I know that it isn't in some minutes I will have to be with Jacob.

**Triad person **

Paige- Ok. I can come over tomorrow. Oh I really get go I need at less fourth minutes to get to the foster home.

Prue- Finish you dinner I drive you there.

Paige- No…

Prue- Common won't cost me anything.

Paige- Ok. _"I can't understand why are they been so nice to me, well is better than be alone."_

Piper- Prue would give us a ride, I need stop by at the market, and my car is without gas.

Prue- Ok.

Piper- Phoebe I will need your help to carry the things.

Phoebe- Ok…


	4. Getting Close

_They got in the car. _

Prue- Which street?

Paige- Malcon, 73._ A few minutes latter._

Prue- So you are dropped.

Paige- By guys. Thank for everything.

Prue/Phoebe/Piper- By.

Piper- That place looked so… odd. Doesn't look like a foster home.

Phoebe- Yap.

Prue- We steal need get her out of there.

Phoebe- We can just came to her and say " Hey, you are our sister, do you want stay for dinner?"

Prue- No but we can't just let her be at that place forever.

Piper- You tow, don't even start! You need to stop to act like children!

Phoebe- Ok but we need to do something! Just don't know what_._

_Next day:_

Paige- Hey Feebs.

Phoebe- Hey Paigey! _She got in the lunch line._

Paige- I really loved the day with you and your sisters.

Phoebe- I told you everybody loves the Haliwell sisters!

Paige- Yeah you are right but you guys were acting a little weird.

Phoebe- We are weird get used to. So what do you think about come over today.

Paige- I don't want to intrude in your guys' life. _They seated at the table._

Phoebe- You are not intruding my sister liked you they say that I always walk with trouble makes. So they want around, Piper's loves cook for people.

Paige- Ok.

Phoebe- Do you have any test this week?

Paige- Chemistry. Tomorrow. I'm so screw!

Phoebe- What are you having?

Paige- Gases Study. I have walked with my notebook everywhere.

Phoebe- You have Yoshiko?

Paige-Yes she is a wacky witch!

Phoebe- Bring you pad Piper took A in all her Chemistry tests, she can help you.

Paige- I… " Is better I take if get a F Jacob is going to spank me."

Phoebe- Is better we go to the class. By.

_At the manor._

Piper- Hey girls.

Phoebe/Paige- Hey.

Phoebe- Piper can you help Paige with Chemistry? She has a Yoshiko test tomorrow.

Piper- Ok course. Just click her face when you take an A.

Paige- Would be happy with a B. _They seated on the dinner room table._

_Some time latter._

Prue- Hey guys. I brought lunch for us. Chicken, rice and potato. _The girls star to eat._

Prue- So how the studying is going?

Piper- Grate Paige is a quick learner.

Paige- Thank you.

Prue- I never had the patient to study with other people. Piper never needed any help and Phoebe… The last time that I tried study with her she tried we and up screaming and throwing books at each other.

Piper- I remember that. I got so pissed with you tow.

Paige- You guys are so crazy!

Phoebe- How can say that about us! _She threw a paper ball at her._

Piper- Phoebe this is not away to trade the visits. _She threw another. They started a war._

Prue- Guys! Stop, Paige need came back to study.

Piper- And you to need clean the attic, remember?

Phoebe- But…

Piper- no but you guys messed all around. I'm not your made.

Prue-Let's go Febes! 

_At the attic:_

Phoebe- Prue, why are we here?

Prue- Piper and I discussed last night when you were sleeping and we decided to make some vanishing darklighter potion, just for sure.

Phoebe- Ok. When we are going to talk to her?

Prue- I want to go down there and do this o but we need to go slow.

Phoebe- I'm afraid that she gets mad with us if we keep this for her for too long .

Prue- She probably will but I think that she can't handle with nothing more right now.

Piper- No Paige, calm down. You can do this is not too different from what you did before.

Paige- Is just I can't fail.

Piper- Hey is nothing wrong about take bad grades once in a while. Just forget about anything else, consenter at the chemistry and everything will be ok. _Paige tries the exercise again._

Piper- Do you see. You made it.

Paige- Yes is thanks for helping me.

Piper- You're welcome.

Paige- Oh creep I'm late!

Piper- Relax is 6h 40 yet I drive you.

Paige- Thank I hope not been abusive.

Piper- I have go to work any away.


	5. Paige is Hurt

Phoebe got in on refectory and went to her friends. She saw a black hair girl who called her attention she had so sandiness on her brow eyes.

Phoebe- Hey.

Girl-Hey.

Phoebe- Are you new here what is your name?

Girl- I'm Paige. _Phoebe shaved when she hear that name._

Phoebe- Pleasure, I'm Phoebe. _She took that girl and got into a premonition. _

_A couple that she recognized as her mother Patty Haliwell and Sam Wilder got in on church with a child on their arms. Their eyes was as sad as that girls ones._

Phoebe- Oh god…

Paige- What is wrong?

Phoebe-I just remember that I have a Math test today, I totally forgot, my sister is going to kill me.

Paige-I know how you fell.

Phoebe-Your parents are mad?

Paige- My parents… my adoptive parents they dead a few months ago… And I don't have anybody else so I live on a foster home but they don't gate happy when I take bad grades… I sorry I even know you I shouldn't…

Phoebe- Is ok I know how you feel my mother dead when I was little and my dad he just left so I was raised by my grandma but she passed 8 months ago.

Paige- So someone has almost as much tragedy as me. But you steal have your sister.

Phoebe- I have two actually but only one of them constantly try to kill me, but I tank for have them every day. But you said that you were adopted, did ever thought about look for you birth family?

Paige- Yeah but if my birth parents didn't want me when I was borne why would they want now? _Phoebe noted the hurt on Paige's voice and decided not to force. _

Paige- I gate go to my English class, so nice to meet you.

Phoebe- You too.

_Phoebe steal had biology class but she was just crazy to talk to her sisters. Phoebe run home she normally would take half hour walking home from school but she only took 10 minutes. _

Piper- Phoebe what are you doing home this soon? And why are so sweat?

Phoebe- I…I find our sister.

Piper- You what?

Phoebe- That was a new girl on my school and she looked so sad, she just called by attention and when I touched her I had a premonition; I saw mom and Sam giving a baby on a church.

Piper- How is she? How she look like?

Phoebe- She is beautiful, she looks like Prue but she has your nose and my eyes. She looks like porcelain doll.

Prue-Guys I find your sister.

Phoebe- So did I. _She told her he roll story. _

Piper- But what we do next?

Phoebe- Call her to come over.

Prue- Don't you think that would be a little fast?

Phoebe- Yeah but I couldn't do different. I want so bed to tell her everything, especially when she told me that she was living on a bed foster home.

Piper- What? Our sister is living on a bed foster home that is just inacceptable.

Prue- We need do something. I will talk to Andy about the roll legal think.

Piper- Ok I will see what I can do. _Prue left, Phoebe went to her room and Piper walked to the kitchen. _

_Leo orbed in._

Leo-Hey baby. _He kissed her._

Piper- Hey.

Leo- What happened? You look tense. _Piper explained him the roll situation._

Leo- Sweet we need go slow, she had trough a lot we can just throw a new family without mention magic on her.

Piper-I know honey, butit's hurt to know that she has anyone.

Leo- We already knew that.

Piper- Yeah but I had some hope that she had some friend or… Someone to watch over her. To take care over her she must be so scare.

Leo- Honey you just need to be patient soon she will be home and you and your sister you give all that she need.

Piper- Thank you baby you are the best.

Leo- I love you.

Piper- I love you too. _They kissed._

_Prue got in at the police station._

Andy- I didn't expected to see so soon.

Prue- Phoebe spoke with Paige today.

Andy- So?

Prue- I want your help o get Paige's guard.

Andy- Do you think that is a little bit o soon?

Prue- I just want to get everything ready when we tell her.

Andy- Prue clam down…

Prue- I can't calm down, she is my sister and she is totally alone…

Andy- But she won't be for too long.

Prue- I hope so.

At that night the three sisters laid on Prue's bed.

Phoebe- What we do?

Prue- Phoebe, we need to get close from her but you need to be careful to not scare her.

Phoebe- Is easy for you to say you don't have o be in front of her.

Prue- Yah poor Phoebe, you are the only one who can see her so bit your tongue and don't ruin everything!

Piper- You tow, stop! You are acting like tow kids! This isn't easy for any of us but we need focus on Paige.

Prue- I'm sorry Phoebe. I was hard on you.

Phoebe- It's ok. _She laid her head on Prue's shoulder. _

Piper- Good, those' are my girls.

_For the past weeks Phoebe got pretty close. But she didn't asked her to go to the manor yet._

Phoebe- So how you went on biology?

Paige- I took a B.

Phoebe- Oh grate, smart ass. 

Phoebe- Let's go to the Tasty.

Paige- No I'm sort of money.

Phoebe- Don't worry about this. Let's go. _They were walking on the street when a trio of blond girl came._

Phoebe- Hey Mindy. Carly, Meg.

Mindy- Why are you walking with the foster girl? Do feel sorry for her?

Phoebe- Mindy, stop.

Paige- Is ok, let's go away Phoebe's. 

Carly- No yet. _She held Paige's arm._

Meg- You will listen all we have to say. Foster bitch.

Mandy- Do you know that she killed her own parent's? _Paige started to cry._

- Is better you stay away from her cause she ruins everything touches. Smart was her mother that threw her away…

Phoebe- That is enough! _She just punched Mandy's face and she fall. Carly punches Paige so Phoebe gave her a kick. Meg try to hit her but she kick's the bimbo on the face. _

Phoebe- Let's run before someone came. _They walk away. _

Paige- Way did you do that?

Phoebe- Cause you are my… my friend and I couldn't just let they speak with you like that. Oh you are hurt. Let's go to my place so my sister Piper can make a curative,

Paige- Ok, I don't want to show up bleeding at the foster home.

Piper was cleaning the kitchen when Phoebe got in. She almost had an heart attack when saw that girl. She knew that was Paige she could reconaize that chocolate borrow eyes an hundred of years. She was bleeding. "Calm down Piper"

Phoebe- Piper this is my friend Paige, Paige this is my second elder sister Piper.

Piper- Nice too meet you. You hurt what happened? _Phoebe told her what had happened while Piper made a cleaned Paige's cut. _

Paige- Out!

Piper- Sorry honey, but I need to clean this we don't want to get infected. _Piper was so candy no one has been like that with her for a long. She had an odd felling like she had been there before, like she had known Piper before and she had the same thing with Phoebe when she first matt her._

Paige- Tank you. _As they talked Phoebe text to Prue._

Piper-You're welcome.

_`Prue was seated at her table when her cell biped. " Paige is here."_

Prue- Oh god!

Men- Prudence I need you on a photo…

Prue-Not now I gate go my sister is sick at home. _She ran to her car._

Prue got in her house.

Piper- Prue hey, you came lunch at home!

Phoebe- Hey Prue, this is my friend Paige, Paige this is my big sister Prue.

Prue- Hey nice to meet.

Paige- You too. _She got that feeling again everything seamed so familiar._

Prue- So what happened to your head? _They told the roll history._

Prue- I can't believe that those girls did that, I'm going to your school tomorrow!

Phoebe- Prue I hit them first and was out of school if you go you will get us in trouble.

Prue- Ok.

Phoebe- You are too much over protective, I'm a big girl.

Prue- Phoebe we already talked about this.

Phoebe- Ok we did but…

Piper- You tow, stop fighting Paige will think that we are freaks.

**Paige's POV**

They are acting so weird, but I feel like home is so odd, is feel save and welcome. I wish that I were they sisters too. I fell like I have been is this house before.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

Paige- No is funny, is exactly like Phoebe told me. You always stopping them from kill each other.

Prue- So what else Phoebe told you about us?

Paige- Well she told that you are super protector but you are the best, that are an amazing photographer, that Piper is an overreact person and really candy also that you are great chef.

Piper- I'm not overreact… ok just some times.

Paige- She also said that Piper dates a doctor, and Prue dates a coop.

Prue- We already spoke a lot about us, now I want to know about you.

Paige- Where I live… Is more like a place to sleep. Since I get there at 7h and take all Bs I'm ok.

Piper- The food at there must suck. You can came here whenever you want.

Paige- Thank you a lot… is just anybody has been so nice to me since…

Piper- We knows what are going trough we just want to help. _Piper took her hand. _

Paige- Is better I go…

Prue-Paige, is ok you can stay if you want.

Paige- I just don't understand…

Piper- I know that is weird but we like you, we want help.

Paige- But you guys even know me…

Phoebe- No…No I told than everything about you.

Piper- We know that you like to draw and sing that you love macaroni with cheese and hates chemistry. And by the away is going to be our dinner. _Piper started to cook. _

Piper- Phoebe can you set the table, the food is almost ready.

Phoebe- Ok.

Piper- Dinner is ready. _Piper served everyone._

Paige- This food is really delicious.

Piper- Tank you.

Phoebe- You should accept our offer.

**Paige's POV**

I fell like home in here… But is hard to believe that something good like this is happening with me. I wish that were always like this but I know that it isn't in some minutes I will have to be with Jacob.

**Triad person **

Paige- Ok. I can come over tomorrow. Oh I really get go I need at less fourth minutes to get to the foster home.

Prue- Finish you dinner I drive you there.

Paige- No…

Prue- Common won't cost me anything.

Paige- Ok. _"I can't understand why are they been so nice to me, well is better than be alone."_

Piper- Prue would give us a ride, I need stop by at the market, and my car is without gas.

Prue- Ok.

Piper- Phoebe I will need your help to carry the things.

Phoebe- Ok…

_Phoebe saw Paige seated alone close to school. She was sweat and shaving. _

Phoebe- Paige, you're ok? What happened? _Paige looked really scare._

Paige- A freak with a crossword just attacked me.

Phoebe- When?

Paige- This morning. I'm nothing feeling well.

Phoebe- Came with me, you need to go to my house.

Paige- But ….

Phoebe- I know what attacked you. Just came. _The girls took a cab._

Piper- Girls, what are doing so early?

Phoebe- Paige got attacked by DL;

Piper- Oh gosh. Lay on the couch. _Piper covered Paige._

Paige- I just fell so bad…

Piper- Close your eyes.

Phoebe- We don't should call Leo.

Piper- Wait I don't want to scare her. _Paige quickly fell sleep_

Piper-Leo! _She orbed in._

Leo- What happened?

Phoebe- A darklighter, heal her. _Leo took her cover and healed her shoulder._

Paige- What just happened?

Piper- Just sleep we will explain everything to you a little latter. _She said stroking her felled calm and fall sleep. _

Phoebe- I'm going to call Prue.

Phoebe- Hey Prue.

Prue (voice)- Hey Phoebe you shouldn't be at school?

Phoebe- Yes but Paige got attacked by a darklighter.

Prue- Oh god is she ok?

Phoebe- Yes Leo healed her, she is sleeping right now.

Prue- I will be there as soon as I can.

Phoebe- Prue is on her away. How is Paigey?

Piper- Our baby P is fine. She is just a little fiver but this is normal.

Phoebe- Are you sure, she the first witch-lighter ever…

Leo- Don't worry, is normal whitelighter to feel sick after been shoot by Darklighter I have been there a lot believe me she only needs a feel hours of sleep.

Piper- Now you understand how we feel when you get hurt.

Phoebe- Yes. _Prue got in._

Prue- Is Paige ok?

Piper- Yes. Don't worry.

Prue- You know that we need to talk to her.

Phoebe- We do but we can wait for her to wake up.

Piper- How are we going to do this?

Prue- I don't know I'm afraid from how she is going to react.

Phoebe-Better than we did, I hope.

Paige- Hey guys.

Prue- Hey, feeling better?

Paige- Yeah. IAppreciateall that you guys have done for me but I can't understandwhy are guys been so nice to me. I just feel like I already know you guys and this house. I can't understand what attacked me or why! I also how I did not get any brose on that accident!

Prue- I know that I a lot t handle but… we are witches, half witch our father didn't had any power's. After our mom and him got divorced she had affair with her guardian angel which we call whitelighter, and they had a baby…

Paige- What this ever has to do with me…

Piper- We remember you! You were only three. We thought you had died in and car wreak but mom, she gave up because the Elder they ate there bosses they wanted to lock you cause they ware afraid to you power. They would never hurt you but you would never be happy.

Phoebe- When we meet and a shake your hand I saw my mom and you father Sam giving you on a church.

Paige- But how?

Phoebe- Is my power. I have premonitions and I can see past thing some times. Piper can freeze and blow things up and Prue movies thing with her mind and astral project herself.

Paige- I…

Piper- You half whitelighter so you orbed… you transported yourself out the car that day. That guy which attacked he is a darklighter, he kill whitelighter for sport..

Paige- Look I need some time ok… I just need to go. _Prue tried to move._

Piper- Let her go she needs to. Leo, could you watch over her?

Leo- Of course. _He orbed out._

_Paige walked through the San Francisco empty street's for a half our till came to her prison. She hated that place but that less she will have a place to sleep. She also was starving. Leo orbed in invisible._

Paige- Hey Jacob.

Jacob- Beitch! You are 20 minutes late! You will sleep outside to night. _He took her by her hair and took to the a little dirty backyard and punched her._

Jacob-Take you dinner! _She threw a tin of beans and a spoon at her which grab her shoulder. _

- Eat and sleep I don't want any noise. _Paige opened the tin and eat. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx Leo's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

I just can't believe that she has to trough this every day. The girls are going freak out. We need to do something about this and fast. I can't take to see this without do nothing for too long

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x Paige's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Paige what do you I do? I can't live like this anymore I just can't take anymore. I don't know what to do. The sisters… my sisters they are so nice whit me but I don't want to be a whitelighter or witch whatever this minds…

I just wished that my parents were here. I hadn't scraped that classes they steal would be here. Jacob is right I killed them. _ I Laid on the cold cement and cried. I had just feel sleep when started to rain.- This is all that I needed…_

_Next day._

Jacob- Wake up hooker! _He kicked my bally hard. _Grasp for air and got up.

Jacob- Get dress fest I don't want anyone complaining about you get late.


	6. Author Note

Guys, Thanks for the reviews. I going to post a few chapters tomorrow afterwards I won't be posting for a few days I have a lot work to do…


	7. Saving Paige

At school

_Phoebe's "I just need find Paige"_ _She walker trough the corridor. . _

Inspector- Halliwell stay in the class!

Phoebe- But…

Inspector- Go or you will gate suspended.

_Phoebe hadn't seen Paige all day. She looked for her at the refectory but she couldn't find her so she went to her class._

Phoebe- Paige! _Paige looked really scare._

Paige- Phoebe I gate go…

Phoebe- Please let me help you. I know that are not ok. Please.

Paige- Phoebe… I'm just so confuse…

Phoebe- I know but I wanna help you. All that we want is to protect you and take care of you.

Aunt Joanne is watching me she won't let me go away, so meet me at the door at 3.

Paige- Ok. _Phoebe hugged her._

After the class finished Phoebe waited for Paige.

Phoebe- Hey. Piper is waiting for us at the parking lot. _They walked in silence to Piper who was waiting outside of the car._

Piper- hey hunny. Are you ok?

Paige- Yeah I just have a headache. _She putted her hand o her baby sister front head _

Piper- You look warm. Lay on the back seat. We take care of this when we get home.

_Paige lay on Phoebe lap. And covered herself with a blanket. Paige quick fall sleep._

Phoebe- Paigey wake up, we got home.

Paige- Kay. _She got up feeling dizzy. _

Phoebe- Paige, what is wrong? What are you feeling?

Paige- I'm just a little dizzy.

Piper- Came here we help you.

_The sister laid Paige on couch. Leo and Prue were waiting for them. _

Piper- Paige we know what happened with you last night.

Paige- Are you guys spying me?

Leo- The girls ask me to watch over for make sure that you won't be magical attacked.

Phoebe- We didn't mean to intrude but we get worried.

Paige- That man is my foster uncle for my dad's side. He kind blames for my parents dead.

Prue- But why?

Paige- Cause I was driving . My dad had a tough day at the station, he was a firefighter, and my mom didn't drive. We had fight a lot that week cause I was drinking, smoking and cutting classes but we a saw a big fire at the television… I go really sacred so I called him and promise that I would change… _She was crying really hard. Piper and Phoebe hugged her._

He had gotten hurt fighting a fire so he asked me to drive us to a fancy restaurant, he want to celebrate our paces ... We _n One moment _were chatting and laughing on the next I truck came and all that I remember is to be outside of the car watching they burn…

Piper- Oh hunny we are so sorry. We sorry that you had to trough this…

Paige- The truck crossed the red signal it wasn't anything that I could do… I keep telling him that but…

Prue- Shhhhh… It's ok he won't hurt you anymore. You will stay here with us now.

Paige- Jacob went to a work trip. I can stay with you guys till he came back. But If we comes back and don't find me…

Phoebe-We will take care of this. _ The bell rung._

Leo- Hey Andy, Came in.

Andy- Hey.

Prue- Hey baby. Paige this is my boyfriend Andy, he helped us to find you.

Paige- Hi.

Andy- Hay Paige. How you doing?

Paige- Good considering.

Andy- Prue told what happened last night. Look Paige, I know that you must be afraid but we need go to the social service. You will need make an exam to prove that you uncle is hitting you. They will arrest him so you will stay with you sisters.

Paige- No he will kill me if I do.

Phoebe- No he won't.

Prue- Nobody is going to hurt you ever again.

Piper- Paige I know that you don't want to do this but is the only way that you can stay away from him and that you can be with us. We wish that was an easier way but it isn't. Don't be afraid. We are here to protect you.

Paige- Ok I go.

Piper- Ok so I'm going to make you a big meal you are going to have a good night of sleep.

Paige- I'm a little nauseate.

Piper- Common baby P let me make some soup. What you prefer?

Paige- a Pea soup than.

Prue- Ok as Piper cook's you can go rest in my room.

Phoebe- I go with you. _Paige lied on Prue's bed she even remembered how was to lay on a real bed the best that she had on Jacob's was the basement dirty floor. Paige was been agitated all day was the first time that she slay down and the effect of the painkillers that she steal from Jacob had probably end. Her shoulder and her bally hurt like hell._

Phoebe- What is wrong.

Paige- My shoulder and my stomach hurts.

Phoebe- Leo! _Leo orbed in._

Leo- What happened?

Phoebe- Paige is hurt. _Paige had her right on her left shoulder. _

Leo- Take your coat. _He touched her shoulder._

Paige- Ah!

Leo- Sorry, but I'll have to put this on the right place.

Paige- Ahhh!

Leo- Better now?

Paige- A lot thanks.

Leo- Someplace else?

Paige- My stomach. _Leo pulled her shirt and raveled a big hematoma. Phoebe felt her veins dilated with angry. "Bastard!" Leo started to examine her bally. Paige held herself to not scream. Phoebe grabbed her hand._

Leo- Is nothing serious but is going to hurt for a while.

Phoebe- My poor baby!

Paige- Can't do that thing that you did yesterday?

Leo- No, I'm not aloud. I only can heal injuries made by magic.

_Piper and Prue got in. Prue made the girl plates levitate._

Paige- That is cool!

Phoebe- That is personal gain. It's not fear. I'm the irresponsible sister.

Prue- Really funny. _The girls started to eat._

Piper- Paige you almost didn't eat. You don't like? I can cook something else.

Paige- My stomach is hurting a little.

Piper- Come on eat just a little more. Phoebe told me that didn't have lunch at school. You are going to get sick if you don't.

Paige- Ok than. But just a little. _In the end Paige ate all her food._

Prue- Good girl.

Paige- So were am I going to sleep?

Prue- Here in my bad I'm going to sleep at the couch.

Paige- That is no necessary…

Phoebe- Paige you are hurt need some comfort.

Paige- Tank you guys.

Prue- You're welcome. _Paige laid and Piper covered her._

Piper- Sweet dreams Missy Paige. _She kissed her front head._

Phoebe- Good night Paige.

Paige- Night guys._ Piper and Phoebe left the room. Prue laid on Paige's side. Paige rested on Prue's shoulder._

Prue- Don't worry about anything as long as we four are together things will always be fine.

Paige- I know. _ Paige quickly fall sleep. Prue kissed her check and move to the couch_


	8. A New Life?

_On the next morning Paige woke up felling ill. She looked at the alarm. Was 11'o clock_. _She tried to get up but she was felling really dizzy. She closed her eyes and heard steeps. _

Piper- Time to wake up, sleep head.

Paige- I'm wake. _She said with a weak voice._

Piper- Paige, are ok? _She putted her hand on Paige's front head._

Piper- Baby P, you are burning up! I'm going to fix you some tea with cookies and a Tylenol.

Paige- Thanks. _A few minutes later Piper came back with a cookie bowl and a cup._

Piper- Take it all, the medicine in inside.

Paige- Ok. 

Piper-What are you felling?

Paige- My head hurts, I fell a little dizzy and my injuries are hurting a lot.

Piper- Oh hunny came here. _Piper held Paige tight. _

Paige- Where is everyone?

Piper- Leo is with a charge. Prue and Phoebe went to the market for me.

Piper- Why we don't go to the living room to watch some movie?

Paige- Ok.

_Paige laid on the couch on Piper's lap. They watched "The sisterhood of the travailing pants"1 and 2, Paige 1favorite movies. Phoebe and Prue got in._

Phoebe- Hey you tow.

Prue- Paige, are you sick? _Paige looked pale and she had a big cover; _

Paige- Is just a bug. _Prue putted her hand on Paige's font head. She seemed to have a low fiver. _

Phoebe- I know what would make you happier.

Prue- This is for you. _She said _giving Paige a lot of begs.

Paige- Thanks guys, but is not my birthday or nothing.

Phoebe- We bought you new stuff so you won't have to get your old ones at Jacob's.

_Paige started to open her presents. _

Paige- These clothes are so cool!

Prue- We are glad you like!

Piper- I didn't cook nothing so what you guys prefer pizza or Chinese.

Phoebe- Pizza!

Prue- I vote for Chinese.

Paige- Chinese!

Piper- so is going to be Chinese. _Leo orbed in._

Piper- Hey darling. Did finish that thing?

Leo- Yeah.

Phoebe- So Paige we had another surprise for you. _They went up steers. _

Paige- What room is that?

Piper- Used to be grams room. But Leo made little reform.

Paige- What…

Prue- Get in! _Paige opened the door. She saw a really cool room, _t had purple walls, her favorite bands posters, in a half of the room and two bads.

Phoebe- That is our new room. You liked?

Paige- Are you kidding? I loved.

Piper- You dissevered.

Paige- You guys are the best!


	9. Jacob is Back

Days later…

Was a Monday morning. Day that Jacob would came back.

Paige- They won't believe me! I can't do it! If Jacob finds out he is going to kill me!

Piper- Paige we won't let anybody hurt you. We are trying to do all the legal thing right but if don't work we will find another way.

Prue- You are going to be just fine. I promise.

Paige- ok. _She reapplied with a weak voice. They got in the car entered at the South Bay Social Service._

Paige- Hey Kirsten. _She recognized the assistant who spoke to her a few times when her parents died._

Kirsten- Hey Paige. Who are you friends?

Paige- Is a long history. I really need to explain everything to you.

Kirsten- So how the things with your uncle are going?

Paige- No well. He kind of blames me for my parents death so we have some trouble…

Kirsten- What kind of trouble?

Paige- This kind of trouble. _She said pulling her shirt._

Kirsten- Oh gosh he is hitting you!

Paige- Is not only that. I sleep on the basement floor and when he gets mad that me he hit me and make me sleep on the back yard.

Kirsten- Listen I wish that was more that I could do but have a roll legal thing. And about your friends.

Paige- They are not my friends. They are my sisters.

Kirsten- How do you be so sure?

Prue-I'm Prue Halliwel and those are my sisters Piper and Phoebe. Our grams left us a letter. Saying that our baby sister was giving on a church… So I ask to my boyfriend Andy, who is cop to help us to find her.

He find about Paige's case so we showed me her file… and her photo… really looked like me when I had her age. And he told me that she study at Phoebe school.

Phoebe- I spoke to Paige a couple of times and I had an empathy on her, and when Prue told me about this I started to ask her about the parents and we find out that she was giving at the same church that my mom had left our sister.

Piper- We only had to put the things tougher.

Kirsten- I'm going to call Jacob. You will have to make a DNA test and ask Paige's guard.

Paige- No, don't call him… He is going to hit me.

Kirsten- Paige he steel has your guard…

Prue- She can' go back there that men is a monster!

Kirsten- Look I know that you guys are saying the truth but is not up to me. I need proves.

Kirsten-He is coming to pick you up. I'm sorry.

Paige- But you guys promised… _She said turning to her sisters. _

Prue- And we are going to keep.

Kirsten-I _'_m going to give you guys a moment alone.

Prue- Paige, just listen. We are going to find a way out of this. I promise.

Paige- Prue, don't make promises that you can't keep.

Piper- You need believe in us. We are your sisters. We love you. We won't rest as till we get you back.

Paige- We shouldn't have…

Prue- Paige we had to. If they find out that were with us without solve all the legal stuff they will never let us keep you

Phoebe- Won't be for too long. They already took you from us once they won't do It again.

Paige- Guys. I'm not mad… I'm just scared… _Her sisters hugged her. Jacob came in._

Jacob- Oh kid you scared me. _Tried to hugged her but she stepped back._

Jacob- Darling I know that you are upset but…

Paige- Stop acting, are you trying the Oscar? 

Jacob- How are those girls?

Prue- We are her sisters!

Jacob- You must be kidding; Dave only had Paige.

Piper- Her biological sisters.

Jacob- I…

Kirsten- Mr. Matthews, we need to talk, personally.

Jacob- Ok

Kirsten- Mr. Matthews…

Jacob- Call me Jacob.

Kirsten- Ok Jacob, Paige came to me today and she said some things that really concerned. She said that you make her sleep on the basement, and sometimes even outside the house.

Jacob- I don't know what to say I trite this girl she was my own kid…

Kirsten- She said he have been hitting her. And she showed some injures.

Jacob- Dimmit! _He punched the table._

Kirsten- Mr.… Jacob….

Jacob- I'm sorry that bastard! She is covering for him…

Kirsten- Covering for who?

Jacob- Her boyfriend… I only know him by see, but since they star to go out she shows up with broses.

Kirsten- I understand you seem to care about Paige but if those girls are really her sisters they will have the right to fight for her guard.

Jacob- Nobody is going to take her from me she is everything that I have left.

Kirsten- We will see. I'm going to make an inspection

In or house.

Jacob- When.

Kirsten- I will let you know. _Jacob left. A girl got in;_

Kirsten- Lorry, you were hearing behind the door again!

Lorry- Yeah and I didn't believe in any word that he said.

Kirsten- You are my assistant do your job and let e do the mine. _Kirsten left the room._

Jacob- Lets go home Paige.

Paige- Live me alone!

Kristen- Paige, you have o go to your uncle.

Prue- Kiddo you have to go with him. I will bring you back home.

Piper- Yeah Missy Paige you will be back with us before you know.

Phoebe- And we will see every day at school.

Paige- Ok. I go. _She hugged her sisters._


	10. Back to Hell

_The sister got home crying. Even Prue that never cried couldn't keep the tears._

_Phoebe- Why we did that._

Piper- If didn't they would take her from us. Even that we prove that he miss tread her, they will rather put her in the system them let her with us. _The bell rung._

Prue- Can I help you?

Lorry- My name is Loerlay Stevens, I'm social worker assistant I heard your case.

Prue- Came in.

Phoebe- So how can you help us?

Lorry- I know that you are the Charmed Ones.

Prue- How….

Lorry-I'm a witch, a half-witch.

Piper- So how can you help us?

Lorry- I will let you guys know the date of the inspection. Tell Paige and make her irritate Jacob.

Prue- What you mean?

Lorry- When abusive parents are under investigation the normal stop the misuses but only till the case closed.

Piper- We can't risk Paige.

Lorry- If they didn't catch him hitting her they won't take the guard from him the guard.

Phoebe- But we are her sisters.

Lorry- At the law eyes he is her uncle. And they don't normal gave the guard to so young people.

Prue- Ok them.

Lorry- Take this. Give one to Paige and keep the other. I have one to. Are magical mirrors. To communicate.

Piper- How this works?

Lorry- They are connected is only to consenter on who you want to talk.

Phoebe- What Paige will have to do?

Lorry- All of need make Kirsten get Jacob hitting Paige. She a good person but she is to hold to the system.

Prue- I can agree with that…

Lorry- I have seen that before, after he take Kirsten of his feet god knows what he can do.

Prue- Ok.

Lorry- If she gets in danger we can use magic.

Piper- Ok. Thanks for you help.

Lorry- I'm only doing my job. _She left._

_Paige got intro Jacob's house._

Jacob- Your bitch you will pay for this as soon as I take that blond hooker out of my feet!

Paige- I'm not afraid of you! _She said without any fait in her own words._

Jacob- But you should cause after I do it you will sleep beck their everyday not before a smack!

I will make you and those three bitches sorry!

Paige- Let them out of this!

Jacob- Don't you tell me what to do! You sleep at the guest room. For now!

-Oh I forgot I will transfer you after the Christmas.

_Paige was laid on her bed when a mirror showed up in shine blue lights. She looked at that but she didn't saw herself, she saw her sisters._

Phoebe- Paige!

Paige- Is really you guys?

Piper- Yeah. So are this things here?

Paige- He didn't do anything. He even let me sleep on a room, but he is treating me. And you guys.

Prue- Don't worry, we will put him in the jail.

Paige- But when?

Piper- We don't know yet, but is something that you have to do.

Paige-Anything. _The girls explained her the plain._

Paige- I don't know he could kill me.

Prue- We won't let. Leo will be watching you.

Paige- Ok I do.

Phoebe- You are really brave.

Paige- I just want to be back home.

Prue were sleeping when she heard a voice.

Lorry-Prue, Piper, Phoebe! _Was the mirror. _

Prue- Hey Lorry. Some news?

Lorry- Kirsten will go today.

Prue- But is Saturday?

Lorry- I putted the pug after her ear. She wants to surprise him.

Prue- We will let Paige know. Thank you.

Lorry- Meet me at my office by seven.

Prue- Ok. See you. _Paige went to Piper's room._

Prue- Piper, wake up!

Piper- What? Where is Paige?

Prue- Kirsten will go into Jacob's house today.

Piper- I will get ready. Is Phoebe wake?

Prue- No. And I don't want put her into this.

Piper- Prue…

Prue- Piper she is just a kid!

Piper- But she is going after us! Come on what are going to do put her on a crystal cage!

Prue- Grate idea!

Piper- No you can do this, she is our sister not a demon!

Phoebe- What are you guys screaming? Is 6 of the morning!

Piper- Because Prue went crazy. That's why.

Prue- I didn't. Kirsten will make the inspection today, but I don't want you to go.

Phoebe- But she is my sister too!

Prue-I don't know what we are going to find and I don't want to see you see that.

Phoebe- I not a kid anymore!

Piper- You to stop now! Let's get ready or we will get late"

Prue- But Phoebe won't go.

Piper- Let's vote. How vote for Phoebe go? _Piper and Phoebe put their hands up._

Phoebe- Majority rules. _She said on a mug tone._

Piper- Don't make me regret.

Prue- I don't think we should do that. Is to risk.

Piper- You are right this guy is crazy. _Prue took the mirror._

Prue- Paigey!

Paige- Hey.

Prue- We are getting here with the assistant. Just wait for us at there ok? Don't do nothing.

Paige-But…

Piper- We just don't want to put you in risk. But don't worry we will bring you back home.

Paige- I know. I trust you guys.

Phoebe- Be ok. We love you.

Paige- I love you guys too.

_They got into the car._

Prue- What is that traffic! Is Saturday! _Guard came close._

Guard- Is an accident. You will have to take the bridge.

Prue- Grate!

_Paige felt relieved to hear her sisters. But her felling changed when Jacob came in._

Jacob- Who were talking to?

Paige- Nobody.

Jacob- I hear voices. Where did got a cell phone?

Paige- I already told you I wasn't talking to anybody!

Jacob- Liar! You steal somebody didn't you? You are a little criminal!

Paige- Leave me alone! I didn't steal anything!

Jacob- Your bitch! You won't tell the truth. You are a little bastard! _He grab her arm._

Jacob- Shut you dirt mouth up and go make my breakfast! _They downed the setters and walked to the kitchen._

Jacob- You hooker! You didn't washed the dish! _She made a move to punch her but he held himself._

Jacob- Lucky of you that that assistant is in my feet. _He took a buddle of vodka and put a big dose on a dirt glass._

Jacob- But like today is Saturday and she won't show up you will stay at the basement. No food.

Paige- This is not fair I cleaned everything before I go sleep I swear!

Jacob- I don't believe you. Dave did and you killed him!

Paige- No I didn't a demit drank trucker did!

Jacob- The only drunk there were you! 

Paige- The only drunk in this family is you! I didn't killed my parents. I was a good daughter. I was good for my dad. He only disappointment in his life was you! A drunk who lives from dad pension! You got happy that he died, didn't you?

Jacob- That enough! _He punched at the face._


End file.
